the four swords curse
by Gero
Summary: rating for saftey link seemes to have alot of girls liking him but there is only one link, what happens if gannon cursed the four sword so that everytime he used it a little bit of him left his body? and only zelda can help him? lots of choas to come
1. unexpected meeting at the lake

Story takes place after ocarina of time like mm never existed, his fiery will be making an appearance Navi rules  
  
Background noise  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Ok guys here is the deal, link seems to have a lot of girls liking him, well he cant deal with it so he goes on a quest only to find that someone screwed with the four sword, now whenever link uses it a feeling escapes from him and each of the girls are falling in love with one! Zelda is trying to find a cure or something as the real link is slowly deteriorating before her eyes. I also have some friends helping with the fic so here goes.  
  
Chapter 1 unexpected meeting at the lake  
  
Link smiled as he rode, it was early in the morning, and he was heading to lake hylia to swim some, he was still getting used to the lack of action and free time he had. He patted epona's side and she snorted, he looked up and saw the passage to lake hylia, the wall that separated it from the rest of hyrule had been torn down a few years back so it had more visitors from time to time.  
  
He rode threw the passage and let his mind wander and he smiled when thought of a specific person, a young lady by now, he hadn't seen her in a while but he had heard she was doing good, her father however was not so well, he was deathly ill and she had taken up affairs in the kingdom till he got better 'if he gets better' link thought sadly.  
  
He met the king once and he hadn't seemed to bad, he was a kind ruler but he did have enemies. He shook his head when he felt epona stop and looked around, the lake was empty so he jumped down from his horses side and looked at the water, he smiled as he ran in, he didn't really care about his tunic getting soaked, he had two others with him.  
  
He swam out a bit and leaned back so he was looking at the sky when he heard a soft voice, he turned around and saw none other then Zelda, but she had her back to him and apparently didn't hear him swimming. She was dressed like a kokiri witch surprised him some and she seemed to be humming her lullaby.  
  
Link smiled as he watched her for a second before swimming the small island she sat on. 'I wonder if she is taking a day off or something.' He thought as he pulled himself out of the water. He took a deep breath and put on a smile.  
  
"Hey." He said loud enough for her to hear." is the princess taking a day off?" he asked in a joking manner.  
  
Zelda started a bit before turning slightly, when she saw whom it was she smiled back  
  
"Link!" said happily before standing up and hugging him, this took him by surprise ands he blushed slightly. He didn't really know what to do besides hug her back." I missed you." She said softly as she pulled away.  
  
(Zelda's point of view)  
  
She was just sitting there in kokiri clothes she had custom made for her day off clothes, before link showed up she was thinking about her father  
  
((Flash back))  
  
Zelda had enough for a while so she told impa to take over for a while. She ran threw the criss crossing halls till she reached her room and threw off her royal robes and slipped into her kokiri clothes, the reason she had them was to remind herself of him.  
  
She hadn't known him long but they had become good friends and after Gannon's defeat she had seen him a lot, nearly every day, but after her father got sick she had less time to see him and he simply stopped showing up  
  
It wasn't like she liked him or anything it just hurt for him to not visit her ' stop lying to yourself, you want to be with him' she said in her mind, she had talked to herself a lot lately, and her mind often found his memories.  
  
She took a hoarse from the stables and left threw a back entrance her father had made so he could leave and be alone for a while. She left the hoarse close enough so it could find its way back to the stables and made for Hyla Lake.  
  
The trip there was uneventful and when she got there she swam around for a time ' I wonder where he is right now. Probly fighting off monsters, or with someone else.' As she thought this she got out and sat next to the tree near the waters edge and hummed her lullaby as she thought about her link...she sighed softly. ' Not your link, he Probly never thought of you like that.' She started humming again just before....  
  
((End flash back))  
  
"Hey...is the princess taking a day off?" she felt her breath catch and her heart skip a few beats before turning around slowly, at first she thought it was just her imagination, but there he stood soaked to the bone and real.  
  
She smiled and and jumped up to hug him, after a few second of holding him she relised that he was Probly wondering why she was hugging him, she reluctantly drew away and blushed lightly." I missed you." She said and then mentally smacked herself. ' he thinks im an idiot, why did I even think he might've liked me?' she asked herself as he watched her.  
  
(Zelda and links point of view)  
  
he looked at her for a second and saw her blush, he didn't really get the hint though and sat down, she sighed inwardly at her thoughts and sat next to him, he looked out at the lake and smiled as he saw his hoarse grazing. "so?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What?" Zelda asked 'stupid he is asking why you are here!!!!!' she screamed in her head "oh umm I just needed the day off, dad isn't getting better and some of the gerudo are trying to rebel, they think Gannon's way was better so I have been trying to work things out." Link nodded as he thought about her first words, they just seemed to repeat themselves in his head. He shook his head slightly and let his hand fall to the ground, but little did he know his hand landed on Zelda's, she looked at it and blushed slightly but didn't tell him, to her those few seconds were worth it, even if it was only in her mind. Link squeezed his hand to discover hers under his and he blushed slightly and withdrew his hand. Zelda felt horrible now, she thought her fears were confirmed and link was with someone else, she stood up suddenly and brushed herself off." I have to be going, im needed at the castle."  
  
She said with a hurt tone to her voice, link looked at her and wondered why she had to leave, after all they just got here, he reached up and grabbed her hand." Don't go. Please I want to talk to you." Zelda pulled her hand from his. "Why huh? Its not like im important to you, im just some other person you saved." He watched her, as thoughts seemed to shoot through his head.  
  
'What does she mean, could she...no...is it possible?' he stood up as she turned to leave again and grabbed her shoulder. 'I cant believe im gonna do this, she is gonna kill me." He turned her around and saw tears in her eyes, and he leaned down and kissed her softly, he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss slightly before pulling away and looking at her, Zelda was gasping slightly as she blushed, inside was not to different, her stomache was doing flips and her thoughts were jumbled  
  
'What happened?! He kissed me, it felt kinda good, I cant believe it, it finally happened.'  
  
He looked at her for a second before nodding and left. He whispered that he was sorry before diving in the water and swimming to the opposite side of the lake. He sighed inwardly as he thought about how she just stared at him,  
  
He climbed out of the water and mounted epona, as he got ready to leave. Zelda ran across the first bridge and started running across the second one before something exploded from the water and destroyed the bridge Zelda screamed as she was pulled under.  
  
Link turned and looked at the water, what he saw shouldn't have been there, he killed it years ago... 'oh no' he never killed it he did it in the future and stopped himself from coming back, that means that. "ZELDA!" morphos (a/n sorry If I got the name wrong, it's the water temple boss) was back........  
  
Well this is my first Zelda fic, review please ideas will be taken into consideration. Oh and yes most of the bosses will be back, link never killed them ;;;;;time reversal is so confusing


	2. the four sword

Ok guys here is chapter two in the story with no name yet........hmmm still thinking.......I know, four sword disaster.....no that's just sad (sits in corner to think) oh sorry here is the chappie( mutters in corner as he thinks)oh and just fyi I know my p.o.v s are kinda screwed up but im working on it  
  
Link yelled as he jumped off epona, his heart raced as he jumped in the water. He swam fervently down and looked around to spot the one thing that he didn't want to see, the little floating bubble like creature that had infected the hylian waters in the future, or rather right now, he drew his iron sword and reached into one of his big pockets, you know the one where he seems to get everything and equipped the iron boots, when he reached the bottom he charged at the creature and its prisoner, his best friend and swung at it, but rather then hear the singing of the sword it seemed slow and morphos dodged it easily.  
  
he shook his head in frustration and reached for his hook shot, for some reason he was thinking back to when he had gone around hyrule and re collected his weapons, he didn't know why he just felt more safe when he had them, now it seemed it was a good idea. He ran across as an idea reached his mind, he couldn't hurt morphos down here and all he had was his hook shot, but....... He looked around again and didn't see Zelda, hopefully she had made it out. He continued to run until morphos jumped at him, he drew his sword and used the hook shot, it passed by morphos and the thing shivered in anticipation of a kill.  
  
Link smiled when his body was carried to morphos at an incredible rate, the thing tried to move but link pierced it with his sword and carried it to the small island where his hook shot caught onto the tree, when they reached the tree he slammed his sword into it and fell down. He grunted when he landed and looked up where the thing squirmed helplessly.  
  
He looked around again for Zelda. When he didn't see her he looked back in the water, praying to the goddesses that she wasn't down their but his prayer went unanswered as he saw her floating lifelessly near the bottom. He didn't even think he just jumped in with one thought on his mind, get to Zelda...  
  
Muahahahahaha my shortest chapter to date!(hears phone ring and picks it up)) hello? Oh hey Justin.... what do you mean ratings are going down.... We have ratings?!... but I want the chapter to be this long, WHAT YOU CANT FIRE ME! THIS IS MY STORY...(suddenly swat members jump out and drag gero away...) NOOO MY STORY!!!!!!(Justin steps into spot light) please excuse my incoherent friend, its way past his afternoon naptime, now please read on....  
  
Zelda's point of view) she was floating in darkness, her body was feeling very cold and her life seemed to be flashing before her eyes very quickly, her first memory of her dad, he taught her how to ride a hoarse, the first day impa showed up, when she first saw Gannon, her dreams being prophetic, the first time she saw him and his fiery in the court yard, the time he told the king what Gannon planned and the king banished him, the days they played with impa watching over them, the day her father got sick and link stopped  
  
Showing up.... she figured link didn't like her until he kissed her, she wished it lasted longer but he pulled away and she was too shocked to do much, now it seemed like link was mad at her 'im never gonna figure him out' she thought as she felt herself hit the bottom, she tried to move but whatever attacked her must've used a spell or something because she couldn't move, and her lack of oxygen seemed to be getting to her because she couldn't concentrate on any spells to help her. She closed her eyes as her vision got bleary and her head started to hurt 'it isn't so bad I guess, I never thought I would die before I told him though, I wish I had the chance.'  
  
She let herself open to oblivion but something wouldn't let her, her left hand felt slightly warm but she couldn't figure out why, then she felt something grab her and her lips warmed up slightly too, she opened her eyes and saw links face threw the fogginess that was now her vision. 'Link?' she heard the name echo in her head and she felt air fill her lungs.  
  
(Links pov)  
  
Link had jumped in and swam down to her, his mind full of thoughts without her, he knew she Probly hated him for what he did but he didn't know how to tell her, now she was dieing in front of him, he pulled her up slightly and kissed her again, except this one would hopefully save her life. He forced the oxygen he had in himself threw to her body and started swimming upward, he held on to her as he fought for every inch and didn't let one escape him. When he reached the island he pulled her on shore and leaned over her." Zelda please wake up come on, don't go." He said as he looked at her  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him." L.l..Link?" she asked just after she spit out some water and sat up, link felt relieve wash over him and he smiled. "Cant be so clumsy now can you?" he asked with a sarcastic but none the less happy tone to it. They both stood up and link looked upward." Well I caught...oh..Crap.." he said before looking at Zelda and pushing her slightly so she was behind the tree, in the same instant what seemed like a tunnel of water crashed into links side and he shot into the forest that encircled most of the lake.  
  
(Zelda)  
  
she watched as he pushed her and was hit with the water, her grateful feelings soon replaced by fear as she watched him fly into the forest, the tentacle retracted slowly and turned so it was facing Zelda, she saw the orb that had attacked her and raised her hand. "Stay back... or else." She said threateningly, though morphos didn't understand her it did get the hint, it reared back slightly and started toward her, but before it reached her something flew just in front of it. "First shots a warning next one won't miss!" link yelled as he stepped forward, another arrow already notched and aimed at it. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief as she watched it back up slowly  
  
(Link)  
  
He watched the creature slowly back into the water and removed the arrow from its place and replaced it in the quiver. He turned when he heard a rustling and he saw something.  
  
It turned out to be a small man carrying a rather big sword, he looked at link and cackled slightly." Does the boy need a weapon." Link looked at him weirdly. 'Who is this guy? And why does that sword look familiar, it looks kinda like the master sword.' The old one looked at him "it is related to the master sword, forged by the same piece of metal and master craftsman, this is called the four sword but it has long since lost its power."  
  
Link turned to see the morphos come out of the water again and he looked at the sword." It won't make me in to four like the legend says, if that was true there would be four of you would be in four different bodies, ok then." He grabbed it and turned, he jumped out of the foliage as he reached for his hook shot and aimed it at the tree, it shot out and pulled link to the island where Zelda was, she had a pink aura and it seemed to be keeping the beast away.  
  
She looked at him and he saw something flicker in her eyes when she saw the four sword. He shook his head. ' I thought so too but I haven't split." He turned back to his enemy and waited as the thing prepared its next attack, link smiled and swung the blade as the water tunnel flew at him but he miss calculated and felt it slam into his chest, he was carried back into the forest as it withdrew and dipped back in the water. a flash of light  
  
Came from the forest.  
  
Zelda looked over and saw link jump back out but he had on his blue tunic, she wondered why he changed but watched as he jumped and slashed at morphos, it moved backward as the front of the tunnel fell of and link went under, but out of no where an arrow flew from the forest and hit morphos, pinning him to the tree, Zelda looked over and saw link in his green tunic, now this confused her and she stepped back as he loosed three more arrows witched finished off the beast, morphos slowly but surly died and link smiled, then he looked to where epona was but she wasn't there, someone that looked like him was riding her. He yelled and started forward but had to stop, his head felt slightly dizzy and he nearly collapsed from this sudden flare of pain, he shook his head and sheathed the four sword.  
  
(somewhere near the lake))  
  
In the forest watching it all, a man with dark greenish skin laughed." Yes, already it has affected him, this boy will pay for ratting me out." He said as he mounted a black hoarse and left." Yes soon he wont have any of his strength and I will kill them one by one."  
  
Nopt really a cliffy but I tried, hope you like this one, read and review, the story may depend on if, or it would if I could stop writing ;;;; 


	3. too many links!

FINALLY I got my story back; no I don't own Zelda rights. Ok so if any of you have questions then review them to me then I will awser them and I will awser it next chapter one obvious one is what the hell is Gannon doing alive? Well I figured he was sealed away but that was in the future when link sealed the door of time everything in my story reverted back to normal......... so here is the story before Justin a.k.a Lynx attacks again

Chapter three too many links!

Link woke up slowly. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, he was in a dark room. He got up slowly as the memories of the last day came to him faster then he wanted them to...

Flashback

Link was walking slowly from the lake; Zelda was watching him from behind. She took a deep breath and walked up quickly behind him, when she caught up she grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. She planted a small kiss on his cheek and leaned her head agenst his shoulder.

Link looked surprised and a feint blush crossed his face. He smiled though and continued on. Their trip was very boring, at least to anyone else it would have been, link was always alert and Zelda was just happy to be at his side. When they entered the ranch link swore that he heard a giggling sound but shrugged it off, they knocked on the door and after a few seconds talon opened the door.

Talons face went from very happy to surprised in about 1 second flat." L.l.Link? But your in there, and I thought you liked my daughter.... what's going on?" he asked slowly. Link knew what had happened, his prayers seemed UN awsered again as he stepped in, he looked across the room and there sitting on a chair with malon on his lap was well him in blue. They looked at each other for a second before the blue link stood up and drew his sword." What sorcery is this?" he asked in a confident voice.

Link shrugged and pushed Zelda behind him." I don't know but I think it has to do with the four swords. Your not more or less then a shadow of me, if im correct your only a little bit of me." He said. He had been thinking about it but he wasn't to sure. He needed more time and more information.

The blue link didn't take this to well, what he felt and what he was was true. 'This imposter with the princess must be trying to get close enough to hurt me' he thought immediately. His temper seemed to be a big part of him, and in seconds he had drawn his sword and sliced at link in a combo attack.

Link blocked the first strike that came from his left and countered with a swing to his chest, blue link took a step back and felt the front of his cloak tear. His combo had been stopped and this fueled his anger, it was written all over his face and his attacks were fierce but sloppy. Link cut at blues feet and blue link jumped but link had thought ahead, he drew the sword back and up the sword ran along blue links stomache and cut till it reached the top of his chest.

Blue fell back and collapsed, if he had his way he would have continued but his body was weak from its recent jump into reality and he didn't fight as well as he could have. Link was breathing heavily but he didn't let it show, he shouldn't have been that weak.

Talon looked confused and malon screamed when blue had been sliced. She ran into her room and returned with a needle and thread and a bowl of water. She flipped him on his back and slowly worked on his stomache and chest. Zelda was worried for her link but knew he could take care of him self.

Link looked at him and smirked." Not as good as the original." He said in a voice with a tinge of hatred, he looked confused for a second because he had never heard himself sound like that and it sounded like words with poison dripping from them. Zelda looked at him with confusion and sadness in her eyes, why had he said that, link had never taken a win and bragged about it, or sounded so nastily ever.

Link slowly sheathed the four swords and a small glowing could be seen from it and link was thrown across the room, he slammed into the wall and a heavy grunt could be heard as he landed on the ground. A flash followed this display and when it ended there were two links one in red and one in green, he looked duller, his green cloak didn't shine so much and his eye when seen had a dullness to them to.

The red link slowly got up and looked around, he saw himself and freaked out. Talon walked over to him and held his hands out." This is too weird.." red pushed past him and ran outside, epona neighed and every one heard a galloping in the distance.

Link got up slowly too and looked around, he sounded like he was gasping for breath and he was sweating slightly. Zelda ran over and knelt next to him, she took a clothe from her pocket and wiped his face with it, it helped his look but he still wasn't at his best. He looked at her and sighed. He wouldn't use it again, that seems like that's what activated it. Talon shook his head and looked at them all." Well I guess y'all can stay tonight, but you'll have ter pull your weight."

**zoras domain**

red link was wondering why he had come here. Right when he got here ruto had hugged him and took control of his hand, he couldn't feel anything left, she was wringing the hell out of his hand." Im so glad you came back for me link but the cloak, do you think you can get a blue one?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Link sighed frustrated" I don't care what you say I wont change my cloak its my color!" ruto shook her head and sighed "fine, but you will stay with me right?" he looked at her softly and smiled." I promise." He said before kissing her softly. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, he let his hands fall to her hips and they sat there, sometimes they got glares from other zora men who had tried to cliam rutos heart but all failed and now she was with her beloved.

they said it couldn't be done, fluff with link and all the girls that like him and ive done it! Expect more fluff in between them all and expect 2-3 more links. Now r&r because I like this story but I need to know if there is something I can improve on


	4. check up on the links

Sorry for not updating as I said I would, I gots my hours back!!! So im writing these chappie's when I find the time, ok first Zelda aint mine or wind waker would never have bastardized the Zelda story line! Only good thing about that game is the bombs exploding graphics is grumbling in corner as lynx walks out he's doing it again!? Im so sorry about him, just don't feed him and im sure everything might work out, meh, ok so last chapter there were 3 links red blue and green, green is getting weaker, the others are ruining his love life, Gannon is laughing his ass off, the zoras men are jealous and epona has no clue on what's going on. Now here is the next chapter, if you don't like it, tell me and ill give the problems to.. Looks at gero umm never mind I think ill fix em my self.

Link was surrounded by blackness, he tried to remember what he was doing before this he just remembered losing parts of himself. He righted himself as best he could in the darkness and found he could still stand. "Hello?! Is any one here?" he asked. He looked and saw something; it was a small light coming to him. It slowly got bigger until he made it out to be something surrounded in light. "is....it......who are you?" he asked. The thing seemed to dullen slightly.

" I am what you are. we are the same as are the ones that left. I am what drove you threw the temples and what pushed you in each fight. Im your soul the thing that is essensally you." He looked at it." But if your there then what am I?" the light looked at him and shook his head." We are the same thing but the sword you used is separating who you are. If you continue then all this body of yours will be is an empty shell, everything you are will be out and so far it hasn't helped much."

Link looked around again." So where are we then? In my head or something." He said as he sighed this was way to confusing for our hero. The light nodded slowly." Something like that, we are in what is your subconcence, usually this would reflect your true being, everything your made of would be here but most of it was stripped away, if you use the sword one more time, then im afraid that it will react ten fold, one more time could mean the last f your self being ripped from this place or even destroyed." It looked up as the place seemed to phase for a second." You're almost awake. Remember don't use the sword, personally I like it in here." It said in a light tone

Link smiled and nodded." I wont. Maybe ill stop in sometime and see how I look in here." He said with a smirk before his limbs pulled downward and he felt the weight of reality come to him again. He opened his eyes slowly to find himself in a decorated room. He knew instantly it was in the castle, the sheets were velvet and his bed was a four poster.

he heard the door opening and he closed his eyes to feign sleep, Zelda came in dressed in her robes with a bowl of water in her hand and a rag in it. She sat next to him and cleaned his face slowly. He smiled inwardly but let no sign out that he was awake. Zelda sighed and started whispering to him, for all she knew he was really hurt and she hoped her voice might bring him back.

"Link, im sorry I took off like that. Its my fault that your like this. Please....please don't leave me alone, not after I finally have you as my own. If you don't come back then I wont forgive my self. I need you here with me." She said as tears slipped down her face. She caressed his face with the tips of her fingers" link I swear, if you don't come back I ill follow you just to kill you again." She said in a tone that made it known that she really needed him.

Link let his hand drift to hers when she had her eyes closed and he held it soft but firmly. "That wouldn't be a good idea princess. If you did that then I would have to make a break for It." He said with a small smirk as he sat up slowly. Zelda looked at him for a second before collapsing onto his chest and crying. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered to her comfortingly.

"its ok im not leaving. I need help getting through this though, I need you with me. I think I know how to beat this." He said as he started letting her in on all he knew.(I think...wait last time I tried to end it the damnable lynx stopped me so.........ill let it go on, oh and fyi its 4:00 in the after noon)

Elsewhere malon was tending to the horses. She hummed softly and fed each of them. She went to get the bucket of water so she could start cleaning them but two hands slipped around her waist from behind and a head rested itself on her neck." Hey." Blue said after he kissed her cheek. She smiled and turned so they were facing each other and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She shook her head as he watched her." What's wrong?" he asked in a tone of concern." I finally have you as my own, not Sara or the princess, me. But I don't know for how long."

He leaned next to a stall and shook his head." I don't know either, but I will make it as long as possible. If I have to talk to the devil himself I will do it." She nodded before she got an idea." Hey do you know how to dance?" she asked with a fake innocence. Link looked at her as realization and horror crossed his face. "no anything but that, please I don't care, but I cant dance no you cant make......" she silenced him with a finger on his lips before kissing him, this however lasted till he dropped his guard and she put one hand on her waist and grabbed his other. She lead him around the stalls as talon tried to suppress his laugher at the stumbling boy.

Elsewhere....again

Red was looking around zoras domain for his love, little did he know that others were looking for him, just as he came from behind the water fall four zoras surrounded him. He looked from one to the other till he got to the last one. He raised an eyebrow as he looked to the biggest of the four and waited. He smiled and pushed him slightly "you better leave our domain before...some accidents just happen to befall ruto's beloved." He said spitting the words out like they were covered in venom. Link shook his head." You king wont like this, I guess ill have to apologies to him for it." He said as he rubbed his neck. The big one looked confused until he felt links left arm smash into his face. The others were surprised by this movment so link took the opportunity to slam his right leg into the thirds chest . the last two got to moving and ditched theyre buddie. Link syhook his head as he withdrew the boom arang and threw it, the first fell to the ground whimpering and the second ducked into the store near the ramp. Link sook his head one more time before walking away to find ruto.

hey sorry bout the fight scene it wasn't much but the bigger ones will be more detailed ;; ok now is the part where a say r&r and you follow the instructions like mindless slaves!!!!!!!! lynx hits him upside head. I knew it wasn't safe to leave him alone for 5 minutes just don't listen to him, except for the reviews we need constructive critism


	5. that last two links come

Ok another chapter for the only one reading this so far, I need reviews ppl not too much for me to say except there is only gonna be one more link and Sara will have to sort her feelings out for link.. .you'll see what I mean, oh and sorry if this sounds like some other fics, I was looking threw them and recognized some part that were the same but after so many ppl wrote these types of fics then some are bound to sound the same, so sorry if you see it too or if it sounds like one you wrote.......................

Link looked at the sword, now he had two choices, he could use it one more time or he could try to find some other way out, he trusted himself but he had no clue as to what to do so he leaned back and closed his eyes, he took slow and steady breathes as he lulled himself to sleep. He opened his eyes and prayed that it worked; he smiled when he felt weightless again.

He looked around until he saw the now familiar light coming toward him. "Hello again link, i see you found your own way here. Why did you come?" the thing that made up part of his being said as it approached him. "I need to know what will happen if I use the sword, will I die or what?"

The soul looked at the mind like the heart talking to the brain." If you use it then he will break free, the thing that your mother locked away when you were a child will break through the barrier that held him for so long and you will be no more then five different versions of yourself. And he will have your body."

Link looked at him for a second confusedly." What do you mean he?" the soul looked at him." Can you think of no one that you fought that would now be locked away?" link looked at him in horror as it dawned on him." You couldn't mean....it cant be shadow link could it?"

The soul nodded sadly." Yes your mother locked away the evil in you so you could enter the forest. But it grew into something that was huge, it stayed locked away but if you use it then he could break free very easily, and if he does then there will be no stopping who ever planned this." Link nodded before he started phasing again." I don't know ts been as if something in the sword has called me, I want to use it but its taken all of my self control to stop myself. What is going on?" he asked just before someone nudged his arm." He looked around and smiled when he saw Zelda." Hey Zelda, why did you wake me up?" he said as he looked out side, it was long after sunset.

Zelda looked at him hurt." Its nothing im sorry I woke you up. Ill let you go back to sleep." She said as she turned away, she really hadn't meant to make him mad and that's how he sounded to her. Link looked at her before his eyes grew wide and he jumped out of the bed." Im sorry it shouldn't have come out like that. I was just wondering." He said as he reached out and grabbed her hand.

She turned slowly to him, her eyes had tears brimming them." I don't know something link, I know you and I love each other but when you break apart its like the others go straight to the other women that you met. If you come back how do I know those...things that look like you will make you change your mind? Then what will I do?" she said as she confessed her fears to her beloved. Link looked at her before drawing her to himself he wrapped her in a loving embrace.

She let the tears fall as she hugged him. He petted her hair softly as he tried his best to comfort her but she was very scared of what this new fear had brought to her mind.

**Elsewhere**

Gannon smiled as he watched his messengers pace around, he had set the last part of his plan into action and now she would soon be attacked, his spies in the castle had made sure to remove all items from his room except the sword and then he would have to use it and the boy would die along with his other counter parts, if nothing stayed in the original all died, how ever Gannon was not aware of his dark side, the side that would soon make it self known....

Lon Lon ranch

((authors note the next few paragraphs are happening at the same time k? k we are good then))

Link woke up slowly with a feeling of dread. He didn't know why but he was in a cold sweat and his hands were shaking. He looked around the dark room and to his surprise malon wasn't there, he got out of the bed and walked out side to find a spectical that made him smile. It was none other then malon dancing slowly around the whole of the ring that held the horses by day. She was singing her mothers song too. Link walked slowly as he continued to watch his angel show her happiness

"I finally found the one to hold my heart for all time." She sang to the beat before she noticed her man watching her and started blushing crimson. She looked at him as he laughed softly, she felt kinda bad but before she said this blue walked up to her and grabbed her arm." I think im ready to try this now, just please keep singing." He said before planting a small kiss on her lips. She nodded and started singing again as they slowly made there way around the ring. Talon smiled as he watched from his window. He closed his blinds and blew out his candle so he could rest." Thank you goddesses for him, he made her happy and she has done the same for him, I just hope you can find away around our little problem." And with that he closed his eyes to rest.

Link smiled as he stopped they're little waltz and looked at her for a second before leaning in to kiss her. Just before they kissed link was thrown into the near by fence. Lights flashed from nowhere as he convulsed and malon ran to get her father. his screams echoed across the hyrule field and one runner who was resting shivered slightly at to cries of pain.

Zoras domain

Red was tired, he had been diving for a challenge and had actually earned respect for his swimming abilities. He was on top of the waterfall and about to make the last dive of the day, ruto stood on the small island in the domain top watch, as did others. Link jumped and followed threw with his dive before something flashed and he was literally thrown behind the waterfall into the small cave, he slammed into the treasure chest and convulsed on the ground as his piercing screams could be heard threw out the domain, ruto was the first to reach him and she had orders someone to get help. She sat there trying to pin him down and to stop him from hurting himself more as the medic came...

(ok here is what caused all that)) hyrule castle

link stood there as Zelda slowly pulled away, he smiled before his sharp hearing caught a familiar sound, he looked around and saw the only thing that could help him, he knew what it would do but the whistling sound he heard was an arrow, he heard it crash threw the huge window in his room and he drew the sword, he would have pushed Zelda away but she was out of arms reach and to get to her the arrow would have pierced them both.

He grabbed the cursed sword and swung it around at lightning speed, the arrow had been cut in two as it continued on its course but it had split in two, one arrow cut a very shallow wound in Zelda's right part of the neck and the other tearing the under arm part of her dress. She screamed as link slowly put the sword away till he heard a second coming and he drew it again this time he swung vertically and the arrow bounced off his sword to embed itself in the floor.

Link looked at Zelda as she screamed but he heard nothing except a heart beat growing in his ears, he cried out as he flew into the four-poster, smashing the things that held up the drapes and he screamed. The entire castle started rushing to his room, the king showed up first and looked in the room, candles were brought and illuminated the scene, link was sitting on the floor unconcess but his tunic was whitish gray a small boy in a green tunic was crumpled in the corner and something black was standing on the bed with a black sword, it laughed and jumped out the now shattered window. The king ordered a pursuit but the guards couldn't see him and lost him in the small city. He looked at the boy and went over too him, his face was white and he shook his head." How did a kokiri get out here without....oh no." he held up his hand and impa seemed to materialized from the crowd." Take this boy to the forest, hurry his time is short."

Impa nodded and grabbed the boy, she took off carrying him. He looked to the now white clothed link as he took in the rest of the situation. He shook his head before he started coughing violently, two guards grabbed him." Sir you should be resting, this will only worsen your condition." He king nodded and walked over to the bed; he pushed the four-poster busted legs away and laid down on the bed. "Now I want my daughter treated along with link. Hurry I don't want anything else to happen until the window is fixed and the two are fine." He said before coughing again, the doctors came in and complied with his orders and he watched them, the king did care for his daughter, though he wondered what him getting up would do to his health. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

Zelda looked at her father and link before going to him." Father you shouldn't be up, it could hurt you." She said with her head bowed. The king shook his head and smiled." Nonsense if my daughter is in trouble then I will risk my health, but im not the one you should be taking care of right now." He said as he glanced to link. Zelda smiled as she hugged her father." You approve?" she asked as she looked at him, he nodded." Yes, he will make a great husband for you, if he does propose, but go take care of him now."

Zelda nodded and went to him, she grabbed his hand as he slowly came to, those that were there still had dispersed but the guards outside the room and the ones searching the grounds for anything else, the castle was now on a high alert. He looked at her and shook his head." He used it, or I guess I did, now that im out I guess it was I that made the decision." He said as when looked at her." He is out, Zelda what I just did, I had to make a choose, in between you and the rest of hyrule..........i may have handed the kingdom over on a silver platter." He said sadly. "Its out, the thing my mother buried so deep is out and I don't know what he will do..."

Kokiri forest

Impa was in Sara's room with the pint-sized version of link. She looked at the one she thought she loved for so long, then she relised her own feelings were more...motherly then that of a lover....she had a hard time dealing with it but she had gotten over it just before. Now it looked like she would have to followed her new impulses and take care of her new little link. She smiled as she rubbed his face slighty." I geuss im playing mother again, just like when he came here last time, I just hope the others take to him good." Impa looked at her with shock." I didn't know you took care of him, I thought you might've been another girl trying to get with him..." she said in a gruff voice. Sara shook her head.

"No, I thought I loved him for along time but it turns out I love him more like a son, I don't see how its possible but I do." She said as she put him in a spare bed she had." All over again, I guess I will love teaching him how to play games again." Impa nodded and they said there farewells before she disappeared into the night, Sara looked at her new companion, it would seem history repeated itself, she would have to talk to the great deku tree about this...

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

right now you are the almighty reviewers so do your thing and review please, need them from anyone or I might stop this fanfics, I mean what would be the point. Anyway ive set up the board and now everything is set, any ideas would be nice but I pretty much have an ending that will let every one walk away happy im also going to write about ten more chapters, if it becomes a hit then I will make a sequel but I don't think that it will be that big see ya next time...


End file.
